


GoT Photoshop Round 2

by ineedminions



Series: Photoshop Fun [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: More Game of Thrones Photoshop manips, these ones featuring Jessica Chastain as Sansa.This also seems a like a good opportunity to unveil Jessica Chastain as my new Sansa muse! I’ve had a really good run with Sophie and the manips and may occasionally come back to her, but going forward most of them will have Jessica as Sansa.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Photoshop Fun [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Sansa x Sandor - Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all can thank @the-red-wulf for this cause damn if she didn’t get me completely hooked on Clive Standen. I’ve been binging through the Taken TV Series that he stars in. Damn if the original picture didn’t give me some major SanSan feels.


	2. Sansa x Sandor - Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To my dear @redbirdblackdog and @hisyetisgirl, here’s a SanSan at an awards banquet of some type hosted by the Starks. 
> 
> Once again, I’ve used Jessica Chastain and Clive Standen.


	3. Sansa x Stannis - Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been meaning to do a manip with this dress with Jessica Chastain. Let’s be real, it’s the PERFECT Baratheon dress. We’ve got Stannis and Sansa at an awards show or benefit of some type.


End file.
